FRANKLIN ACADEMY
by albfic
Summary: <html><head></head>Ever wonder what tony was like as a kid and how he handled military school?</html>
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1- WELCOME TO THE ACADEMY

12 year old Anthony Dinozzo looked blankly out the window of the limo he currently inhabited. It had finally happened his father was kicking him out- not that he called it that- no he was being sent away to receive a proper education. But Anthony, or Tony as his friends called him, knew the truth. His dad had finally given up. It had been four years since his mom's death and after numerous failed nannies and tutors and too many forgotten holidays to count Dinozzo Senior decided Military School was a good holding ground for his little problem.

Franklin Academy. That was to be his home for the next 6 years. Tony wasn't sure how he felt about that. It couldn't really be worse than being ignored or bullied in his own home, but it wasn't exactly paradise either. Oh well he would just have to suck it up and handle it like everything else he'd been dealt in life. Dinozzo men were survivors if nothing else.

The limo pulled to a stop in front of a bland grey building. The academy might have stellar academic records but it surely wasn't winning any awards in the looks department. The driver opened the door for Tony and grabbed his three suitcases. Then they began to walk up the steps of the Academy. A slightly heavy set balding man in his fifties met them at the top step. As Tony looked at him he doubted this man had ever really served in the military- he wondered why they bothered calling it a military school if the people who ran it had never really been in the service.

"Anthony Dinozzo Jr.?"

Tony nodded

"When I ask a question you answer with a Yes sir."

"Yes sir." Anthony replied in a sullen tone.

"Watch your tone boy this isn't a playground you will show respect do you understand?"

"Yes Sir." Tony repeated this time in a blank tone his facial features sliding into a mask of neutrality. Tony had learned young and fast the art of masking his emotions and features to fit the situation. It seemed masks would serve him well in military school just like they did in his home.

"Is his father here?"

"No Mr. Dinozzo Senior was unable to attend today due to an urgent business meeting."

"_Right urgent- more like wouldn't be caught dead in a room with his troublemaker of a son."_ Tony though sarcastically to himself. Again none of this showed on his young face.

"That's fine I trust you have the paperwork in order."

"Yes it is all in the folder Tony has."

"Here sir." Tony said handing the aforementioned paperwork over quickly.

The man looked it over nodding in acceptance.

"Seems in order grab your things Mr. Dinozzo from here on out no one will coddle you- you will learn to handle yourself like a man."

"_O boy, like I have ever been coddled."_ Tony thought internally rolling his eyes, but doing what he was told none-the-less.

Academy Life was looking to be a wonderful next step in the life that was Tony Dinozzo's.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2- SETTLING IN

It wasn't easy lugging the three suitcases after the balding man. Tony was in good shape for a twelve year old- athletic and toned from sports but he was still just twelve and dragging three suitcases up and down stairs was no easy task. He wondered if this was the first test of Military School- _"run the little rascals to the ground with stair and luggage drills. Oh well if that was the case they would soon find Tony didn't break easily- he'd be bleeding or broken before he admitted defeat._"

After three flights of stairs and too many hallways to remember Tony finally found himself outside a dorm area called "FDR Barracks". _"At least I got an interesting historical figure to color my stay here. A strong leader and president despite life's obstacles like war and disability. This is a man I would not mind emulating even if all the other staff here turns out to be more like baldy over there." _Tony thought to himself.

"This is your home while you're here", baldy began. "My name is Sergeant Jackson and I am in charge of FDR Barracks and Eisenhower Barracks. I don't care for fools, troublemakers or slackers. You will receive a schedule tomorrow morning at breakfast. Until then settle in. There are seven other boys in your Barracks who will be back around fifteen hundred . Dinner is promptly at seventeen hundred tonight- follow the others. If you are not there on time you do not eat. Do you have any questions or needs before I go?"

"No Sir."

"Good I better not have any trouble from you just because you're our youngest doesn't mean you'll get special treatment." With that parting comment Sergeant Jackson or baldy as Tony would forever call him in his head stomped, or was that supposed to be a march, back out the hall.

Tony waited until baldy had disappeared from sight to open the door to his new dorm. As he walked inside he noticed what one would expect from a Military School. The furnishings were limited but contained the essentials. There were for sets of bunk beds, four dresser sets, eight trunks for personal possessions, two bookcases, two tables with eight chairs and two small love seats. There were two large windows with a wooden seating area that overlooked a courtyard with some trees and what appeared to be a running trail. Towards the back of the room was a door that when Tony opened it lead to a bathroom with two sinks, two showers, one bath, one urinal and one toilet.

Tony didn't mind the simplicity in fact he found it kind of comforting there was no pretense in this room – what you saw was what you got. Tony liked that. His room at home had been filled with tons of expensive items all gifts meant to take the place of time his dad should have spent with him or to make up for missed holidays or events. That room had been a lie and few of the things in it had actually been a representation of who Tony was. The only good thing about his room at home was his movie collection. Tony would miss escaping into the different worlds media brought, but at least he could still have books here and those would have to do for now.

Tony found a top bunk on the far right with a pile of sheets on it and figured this would be his. Retrieving his suitcases from the hallway where he had temporarily discarded them before he drug them over to his new bunk. Next he climbed awkwardly up the bunk and began trying to assemble his bed. He took his time trying to make the bed look exactly like the others in case a room inspection was a common thing. He'd had friends go to boarding schools and military schools before so he had some idea of what to expect. After around fifteen minutes he figured it was as good as it could get and decided to start unpacking. His clothing was easy to put away as the school had uniforms and only allowed for three pairs of personal clothing along with pajamas and three sets of gym clothes. Too bad… one of the perks Tony actually enjoyed about having a rich dad who tried to buy him with money was the stylish clothing- oh well at least it wouldn't be difficult getting ready in the morning if one always wears the same thing.

After his clothes Tony began filtering through the few personal possessions he had brought. Ironically one of which was a Historical Book on World War II leaders. Chuckling to himself Tony made some space on one of the bookshelves and put it in along with a Bible and around eight other fiction and non-fiction books. Looking at the trunk for personal items Tony grabbed the last few possessions from his suitcases- a leather bound journal, a camera, a sketch pad, a picture album, and lastly a navy blue and white quilt. Closing the lid to the trunk he grabbed a combination lock and latched it shut.

"Home sweet home." Tony spoke softly to the empty room. For a moment his mask slipped and a single tear fell down his handsome young face. But just one and then with a shake of his head the mask was back. Tony grabbed one of his books and sat on the window seal settling down to read until his new roommate's returned.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3- ROOMATES

A few hours past and soon Tony heard the turn of the door knob. He heard no voices and wondered if that implied talking wasn't allowed in the hallways. He filed that away as possible useful information for the future. Tony's position on the window seat allowed him the pretense of continuing to read while also allowing him to survey the room and its inhabitants over the top of his book without much trouble. It was ideal for spying- something Tony had learned at an early age had an advantage in that it allowed him to read the mood and environment of a situation before having to decide how to act. It had served him well in the past when it came to avoiding drunken fathers or irate nannies.

The first boy in appeared to be around 14 with short cut sandy blond hair he had blue eyes that almost seemed to twinkle and a light step to his foot. He also appeared sharp because right away he noticed Tony and gave a fast smile.

"Hey look fresh meat." His voice was gentle and teasing thankfully and not aggressive. Perhaps his roommates would not be all bad- one could only hope.

The boy behind the first had hazel eyes like his own and short brown hair. He was probably 15 or 16. He had a pair of wire rimmed glasses on and seemed quiet and studios. He gave a short nod to Tony before approaching the bunk on the far left and laying down pulling a book from under his pillow and shutting out the world.

Next were two boys around 15 who were most definitely identical twins. The boys were athletic looking and of African American descent. They smiled warmly and quickly approached Tony.

"Hey we're Mark and Mitch nice to have you on board. Do you like pranks?" They asked with a mischievous glint but before Tony could respond they had moved to a table in the corner pulled a notebook from their bag and began whispering what Tony could only imagine was some conspiracy. Why was it twins were so often devious he wondered. He'd had some friends back home Alex and Alley and they had been known all over the neighborhood as "hoodlums". In any other neighborhood they would have simply been pranksters but apparently in a neighborhood that required you to be a millionaire good fashion fun was not appropriate and was paramount to a life of crime.

After the twins came a lanky red head probably around 17. He walked with a sense of ownership- his face unreadable which made Tony slightly uneasy because he couldn't determine if this boy would be a threat. Oh well he would just have to wait and see. The red head didn't even glance his way merely walking over to the bunk closet to the bathroom and lay down.

The last two boys looked to be around 16 both had auburn hair- one had green eyes and the other blue. They were muscular and their eyes seemed cold. They looked at Tony and the green eyed boy started to grin. It was not a friendly grin and Tony felt goose bumps start to tingle at his arms. He straightened his back slightly and adjusted his position on the window seat to be able to move quickly if he needed to.

"So you're the new kid" Blue eyes said in a curt tone stating the obvious.

"I heard we were getting a baby this time. I wasn't thrilled- last thing we need is some Momma's boy to slow us down. I don't like whiny kids, and I don't like people who hold up my group. You better pull your weight or else I'll be sure to give you something to cry about."

Tony looked the boy directly in the eyes his mask of indifference firmly in place but he said not a word.

"What cat got your tongue?" Green eyes interjected noticing the silent standoff between his friend and the newcomer.

Tony shifted his gaze to the other boy and suddenly gave a smile. "Oh you were talking to me. I misunderstood I heard him say baby I thought maybe one of you had a nickname I wasn't aware of considering I haven't been a toddler in nearly a decade."

Tony knew he might be pushing his luck antagonizing these two, but at the same time he refused to come across as weak. He knew he would have to establish himself and that there would be obstacles. He wasn't afraid to fight if it came to it, but he prayed his intellect, humor and if nothing else his ability to talk circles around people would keep him afloat for his remaining time here.

Green eyes started to look angry and took a step forward as if to start something when suddenly the sound of a dry chuckle came from the red head lying on his bunk with closed eyes apparently not as disinterested as he had previously seemed.

"Not bad kid it isn't every day someone stands up to the terrible two's. You've got my vote of approval for the moment and that's all that matters considering I'm senior in this room. If your actions prove yourself as well as your tongue we won't have any problems. The names Daniel."

"I'm Tony and my actions are generally just as good as my word."

Daniel nodded his acceptance.

"Well you already met Mark and Mitch- don't leave your things unattended around them or you might find they have a new purpose. They are sophomores which by the way I find appropriate considering I do believe they truly are 'wise fools'."

"Hey we resemble that remark." The two twins said in unison.

"Quiet twits." Funny boy over there is Carson, a freshman. Hope you like lame jokes because he's got a ton of them."

The first boy who walked in gave a wave and a smile at his introduction.

"The nerd on the lower bunk is Tyler and he's a junior. If you need help with school he's your man. He likes his peace and quiet though so if he asks for it- give it."

Tyler waved his book in Tony's direction and Tony gave a soft nod.

"Tweedledum and Tweddledee over there are the other juniors in the room. Stars of the football team and favorites of Sergeant Jackson. Paul has blue eyes and Greg has green. The eight of us counting you make a unit. Here at the Academy we do everything as a unit- class, food, physical ed… We earn and lose privileges together. You got a problem with something or someone you come to me before going to anyone else. I'd prefer if you tried to handle it yourself first though. The Academy isn't easy but it's not the worst place either. Try your best, make friends, find hobbies and graduate. That's life now- got it?"

"Yes, sir." This time the sir came with a tone of respect. He liked Daniel's straightforwardness. It sounded like he could be trusted- he wouldn't coddle Tony but he also wouldn't let him be needlessly bullied. Tony could live with that.

"No need to sir me I'm not real military- Daniels fine."

Tony nodded his acceptance once more.

As the impromptu introductions wrapped up every one found their way to their bunks or tables. It turned out Carson was on the bottom of Tony's bunk. Soon most of the boys were either reading, doing homework or napping- with the exception of the twins of course who were doing who knows what. Tony decided to follow their lead and went back to reading his book. So far so good. Next step would be meeting the rest of the school.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4- DINNER

At quarter to five Tony's roommates started to move around signaling the approach of dinner.

Daniel glanced at Tony and realized he wasn't in uniform yet.

"Tony you had better switch into uniform. Apart from the weekends we are expected to be in uniform at all times."

Giving a brief nod Tony stood up from his perch on the window seal. He gave a lazy stretch standing to his full height a respectable 5'2'' for a 12 year old. He moved gracefully with the obvious ease of an athlete to his drawers where he had neatly put away his uniforms earlier. Grabbing a set he immediately began to change quickly and efficiently.

Daniel was pleased to see the young boy didn't seem to have qualms about dressing in front of the others. He had learned over his years at the Academy to keep an eye out for certain tells in newcomers. Sometimes these tells indicated a shyness that would hold the group back and sometimes they indicated something more serious like abuse. So far Tony wasn't sending up any red flags. Truthfully though, Daniel found the boy a little puzzling. He didn't act like a typical 12 year old. He seemed highly observant and intelligent. He also didn't seem to be a trouble maker which caused Daniel to wonder just why this kid was getting dumped here. He figured he'd keep his eyes open. After all, he knew how to be observant too.

By the time Tony had finished changing and Daniel had finished pondering the boy it was time to head towards dinner.

"There's no talking in the hall and we have to walk single file. You tuck in behind Carson as you're the youngest. Walk in beat hands behind your back. When we get to the mess hall you grab a tray and take some of everything unless you have allergies. You finish it all too. Failure to finish your meal results in a loss of meal next time and additional chores. Got it?"

"Yes." Tony replied distinctly.

The boys made it to the Mess Hall with two minutes to spare. Tony let his eyes wander the area without breaking form in line. It seemed like there were about fifty boys in total at the Academy. Tony supposed this was a rather small school. Most seemed high school age though he spotted a few that might be in junior high like him. There was a low murmur of conversation as kids ate so it seemed like conversation was allowed. Dinner was apparently a staggered time since the majority of kids seemed to already have their food. In fact it looked like only his dorm and the other one run by Sergeant Jackson had yet to eat. He wondered if this was a normal schedule or if units took turns being first or last to eat. He figured time would tell.

It only took five minutes for all eight boys to get their food and soon they were seated at a table with the Eisenhower Barracks.

As the boys started eating a boy with blond hair and glasses from Eisenhower looked Tony's way.

"So you're the new kid. What brings you here?"

"Geez Karl jump right in why don't you." Carson rebuked the nosey boy.

"What I'm just asking the question everyone else wants to – you guys know I hate pleasantries they are such a waste of time. Better just to get to the heart of the matter."

Tony gave a small smile in Karl's direction. He actually appreciated the boy's bravado in just asking him what he knew everyone was thinking anyway.

"It's cool. I'm here because my dad said and I quote 'Anthony, Franklin Academy will be a perfect opportunity for you to expand your intellect and learn the essential art of discipline which will allow you to take up the mantel of the family business when the time comes'. Of course what he really meant was it was the perfect opportunity for me to get out of his hair for the majority of the year."

Tony noticed a lot of nods around the table. It seemed like most of the boys were here for similar reasons.

"Well that was boring", Karl stated, "I was hoping you were some juvie kid with a horrid history and new ideas for how to eliminate problem staff."

"Sorry no homicidal tendencies that I care to confess but should that change at some point you'll be the first to know."

"I'll hold you to that."

Having heard Tony's background the group of boys soon turned their conversation to other things. Talks of challenging subjects and upcoming sporting events quickly filled the air. Really it was just like any other school.

Before Tony knew it dinner was over. He'd learned a few important facts- one of which being football tryouts were on Friday. Tony idly wondered if he could tryout even though he wasn't in high school. Well it couldn't hurt to try. He also learned Sergeant Jackson was generally considered to be a joke. This didn't mean he was someone to mess with as he apparently had a mean streak and a long memory. Mostly it just meant he wasn't the one to go to if you wanted real help or knowledge apparently that person was Sergeant Abrams. Everything else he had heard was mostly irrelevant but overall Tony found the meal productive.

Quietly Tony got back in line with his unit dropping of his empty tray on the way. Tony wondered what would happen next as he marched slowly down the hall.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5- ALL THROUGH THE NIGHT

After dinner the rest of the evening in the dorms went by relatively quickly. By 9pm lights were out and everyone was in their bunks. A few flashlights flickered around the room as some of the boys were reading, but most went to sleep in anticipation of an early morning. The next day would start with 5:30am calisthenics. Tony was not excited by the prospect, but figured he might as well make the most of it. Perhaps the extra workouts would help him continually tune his boy into that of a perfect athlete. He had dreams of playing professional sports someday and a little extra training couldn't hurt. Tony drifted off to sleep around 10.

Around 2am soft mutterings could be heard from the new boy's bed. Daniel heard them immediately as he was used to listening for any changes in his surroundings. He was raised in and out of the child welfare system and thus had learned at a young age to be alert at all times if he wanted to survive in this big bad world. Unlike a lot of his fellow welfare peers he had kept himself from getting too jaded though and had instead developed a strong sense of loyalty, honor and compassion that he used to reach out to others who were hurting. It was those same characteristics that were churning at him now as he listened to the dream chatter of his newest dorm mate.

"_I'm sorry don't go – please. It wasn't my fault I tried to help. Please dad."_

Before Daniel could intervene Tony gasped and sat up straight in his bed. Daniel watched as the young boy shook himself and drug a shaky hand across his brow and through his hair. He heard one soft sigh and watched as Tony turned over in his bed. Apparently this boy was used to nightmares as it didn't take him long to resettle. Daniel didn't hear his breathing even out to normal sleep patterns for another hour but they did eventually come. He decided he would keep an eye out for this one. Maybe there was more to his tale then just typical boarding school abandonment. Either way Daniel decided he would help this boy out as much as possible before he graduated. He didn't want to lose yet another peer to jaded indifference.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6- UP WITH THE SUN

At 5am the FDR Barracks was beginning to show signs of life. The boys all still half a sleep moved in auto pilot to dress. Soon they were in formation at the door and walking out to the courtyard area Tony had observed from the window the day before. Once there they joined up with the Eisenhower Barracks. Sergeant Jackson was waiting looking too cheerful for such an early hour. Tony was actually slightly surprised to see this man could be alert at this time of day. The smile was a bit unsettling though and Tony wondered what evil plans this man might have in store for them.

"Good morning gentlemen."

"Good Morning Sir" came an instant reply from both units. Tony was caught off guard at first but quickly moved his lips in motion not wanting to stand out.

"Today is a special day seeing as we have a new recruit. In honor of his arrival our normal two mile run has been doubled. Not to mention you all have to finish it within the hour or everyone has mess hall duty today."

A collective groan rolled through the units and Paul and Greg, or Tweedledee and Tweedledum as Tony preferred thanks to Daniel, glared threateningly at Tony.

_Just great my first day here and already the staff who are meant to protect me are signaling me out as a target for contempt by blaming me for a change in routine. You'd think they could at least wait for me to actually make a mistake on my own. I mean according to me dad that wouldn't take long anyway._

All this ran through Tony's head at Sergeant Jackson's announcement but none of it showed on his face. His mask of indifference was firmly in place.

At Sergeant Jackson's whistle the boys took off. Tony easily began his run thankful for all his years of sports. Four miles would be slightly challenging and he would be sore later but it wasn't impossible and even the time limit was fine. Glancing around though he was pretty sure it wouldn't be acceptable for everyone. There were a few huskier boys in Eisenhower and one younger boy Tony guessed to be only a year older than him that seemed to be breathing irregularly a tell of some kind of respiratory ailment or a bad case of allergies. Either way Tony prepared himself now for cleanup duty and angry glances. He just hoped his own roommates apart from the Sergeants' lackeys wouldn't isolate him too much.

Daniel was pleased to note that Tony seemed to have no difficulty keeping a steady pace during morning exercises. It wasn't anything exceptional but it would carry him through. He hated that the Sergeant was such a jerk to this kid. He seemed like a decent addition to the ranks you'd think the Sergeant would be pleased to have someone with potential again amongst his group of misfits. Unfortunately the Sergeant had probably just keyed in on his age and figured nothing good could come from the youngest. The man was stupid and unfortunately they had to deal with him. Shrugging off things he couldn't change Daniel continued to run at a steady pace all the while keeping an eye on the weakest links of the two units.

Cory and Layne were overweight and while they had made great strides for the month they had been here they were definitely not up to four miles yet. These two would unfortunately be to blame for the extra chores they were sure to receive. Lucky for them Sergeant Jackson chose Tony as the scapegoat. Daniel hoped these boys would recognize this and would befriend Tony in apology for their inability to keep pace. It was always good to make friends and form alliances.

Peter the next youngest to Tony was an asthmatic and would definitely not finish but seeing as he had a medical condition he wouldn't be held against them. In fact he was allowed to stop at any time- the Sergeant might be a jerk but he wasn't a killer.

Sixty minutes later everyone but the three Tony and Daniel had identified had completed the four mile morning run.

"Nice effort boys too bad for you not everyone made it. Hope you like messy plates its pancake day. Hit the showers and report to the Mess for Breakfast and Clean Up." The laughter that followed after his dismissal was chilling.

Weighed down by the inevitable the boys followed the instructions and slowly walked back to their dorms for quick showers. Daniel was pleased to note apart from the few kids who enjoyed kissing up to Sergeant Jackson no one else was glaring at Tony. In fact some of the kids even nodded at him in admiration for being able to make the run. So far so good, it wasn't going to be easy but Daniel had a feeling Tony would be just fine.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7- CLASSES BEGIN

After a quick shower Tony and the rest of his unit were soon in the Mess Hall eating breakfast. As Tony was finishing up an upper year unknown to him approached and handed him his class schedule. It seemed that classes started at 9am. A brief glance at his watch, the only personalized item they were allow to wear, showed Tony it was just now 7:15am. Apparently they would have plenty of time for the threatened additional chores. Tony let his eyes wander the hall and noticed most units had left and only a few stragglers remained apart from Eisenhower and FDR Barracks. Soon a plump Mess Chef walked towards their table.

"Well boys it seems you're my grunts for the day." The comment was said with a gentle smile. The Chef it seemed was not a cruel taskmaster and he seemed grateful for the help the units would be providing.

"It will be a bit messy today with all the syrup from the flapjacks, but it shouldn't take you too long. Wouldn't want you to be late for class. FDR you have dish duty and Eisenhower your on tables and floors."

"Sure thing Mr. Jones." Carson replied with an easy smile. As Tony heard the name Mr. Jones he recalled a conversation from dinner the night before. Apparently Mr. Jones was known for acting mean in Sergeant Jackson's presence but the minute the man turned his back he transformed into a fun loving man. Mr. Jones had twin girls at home who were only two and ever since their birth he had a whole new outlook on how to treat the Academy kids. It was an outlook the Seniors who remembered him from before kids were grateful for. Tony was relived their first punishment was not with some overbearing staff member.

It didn't take the boys long to do their assigned tasks and by 8:30 everyone was back in their dorm grabbing their backpacks for the school day. A glance at his schedule told Tony he would start in Building C for Math and Science.

Carson was suddenly beside Tony.

"Hey man just follow me to your first class today- all the junior high kids are lopped together for class because there are not enough to split up by grade. I'll make sure you don't get lost since the freshman building is right next door to you guys"

Tony gave a relived and grateful nod to his cheerful roommate. He was glad he didn't have to fend for himself or worse have to ask Sergeant Jackson for guidance.

Following a half step behind Carson Tony made his way to the first class of the day. Upon arrival at Building C Tony soon found himself in a small green classroom with the typical layout of a chalkboard, teacher's desk, and lab tables. Along the back wall were some computers and bookshelves and some closets containing miscellaneous equipment for their class. As Tony glanced around he understood what Carson meant by the small junior high numbers- there were only 10 kids in the room that represented grades 6-8. At the front of the room was a thin athletic looking man with a marine style crew cut. He was deeply tanned the mark of an outdoorsmen. He had dark hair and eyes and seemed to perhaps be of Native American descent. His eyes were sharp not missing a beat but he had a gentle relaxed manner about him too. This man, Tony thought to himself, might actually have been active duty at some point and probably had earned his right to be called sir. Tony mildly wondered if that was why he could stand so self-assured without the need of an overdone ego or hostility towards the boys. This guy didn't need to prove anything he was the real deal.

Carson leaned in closer to Tony and softly whispered, "That's Sergeant Abrams the one the kids talked about last night. He's a good guy- if you ever need help or advice -seek him out. I'm going to head on over to my building now just follow Peter over there for the rest of the morning."

Tony thought what Carson said had made sense. This was the staff with a good reputation and Tony's first impression of him definitely lined up with that image. He nodded at Carson in thanks for the escort and the advice.

"Alright boys settle in." Sergeant Abrams looked over at Tony. "Ah you must be the new recruit come on over here and I'll give you a book then you can sit next to Peter over there as he has an open spot."

"Yes Sir." Tony replied softly but clearly doing as the Sergeant had asked. When he approached the man and was out of hearing range of the others the Sergeant softly spoke just to him.

"If you need anything don't hesitate to find me. You're the youngest here and that won't always be easy. My office is at the corner of the blue hallway in A Building. If you need me and can't find me ask Daniel for help as he knows how to get a hold of any of us quickly."

"Thank you sir." Tony replied. He hoped to never need the help but he wouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth. With the warm assurance that he had found another helpful ally at the school Tony found his seat by a grinning Peter.

"Alright class. Today we are going to begin our dissection unit. The person to your left will be your partner for the remainder of this unit…."

Tony listened intently to the lesson and before he knew it Science block was over and he had a chapter to read and two worksheets to complete before class again next Tuesday. Apparently this school ran on a block schedule- one group of classes Tuesday and Thursday and a different set Monday, Wednesday and Friday.

Tony's next period was math with Mrs. Jacobs and it was fairly simple for Tony as he had always been decent at math. By the time the course was over he had yet another worksheet to complete for the following week. By now it was lunch time and he was once more in route back to the Mess Hall.

By the time he had got his tray the rest of his unit was already seated.

"How is your first day of class going?" Daniel quickly inquired.

"Pretty good so far. The work isn't too difficult. I've always had decent tutors so I have actually covered most of the material already. I don't think I'll have any trouble." Tony replied with confidence.

"That's good but if you do remember to check with Tyler." Tyler gave a little wave at the mention of his name then went back to eating his lunch.

"Hey Tony" a Hispanic teen named Chris called over. "You trying out for any sports this year?"

"Actually I was wondering about that. I'm pretty good at sports and I really enjoy football and basketball. I noticed there are not a lot of junior high kids- not nearly enough for a decent team. So do they let us play with the High Schoolers?"

"Yeah if you're good enough you can play. They might not give you much game time due to age differences and risks of injuries but you can always work out with the team and improve your skills. We also have a lot of games just for fun on the weekend that anyone can join in. What position do you play?"

"Well in the summer leagues I played quarterback but I am also a decent receiver as I'm pretty fast."

"Sounds good- we can always use faster receivers. You're pretty tall for your age too so that should help."

Tony nodded and smiled happy to be well received. He was excited about tryouts the next day. So far school wasn't so bad. He seemed to be making friends easily enough and even the punishments had been nothing horrible. He'd take extra chores over a belt buckle or fist any day.

The rest of lunch passed quickly as did his afternoon classes and before he knew it the day was over. As he got ready for bed he prayed the next day would be just as good.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8- FOOTBALL TRYOUTS

Friday's classes passed in much the same way as Thursdays and soon Tony found himself on the sidelines of the football field awaiting instructions for tryouts. He was pleased to note Sergeant Abrams was the head coach. The other coaches were Sergeant Briggs his history teacher and Sergeant Nelson who taught math to the upper levels.

"Alright boys gather round." Sergeant Abrams said in a clear voice.

Soon around thirty of the fifty Academy students were gathered around the coaches.

"Alright boys here's the deal everyone who gives their best today has a place on the team- that doesn't mean you all will see game time, but if you're willing to give your all I will teach you and if you show talent you'll eventually play- sound fair?"

"Yes sir!" came the confident roar from the boys.

"Alright first we are going to warm up with stretches- I hate injuries so every day we will start this way- anyone caught skipping this part of the routine will be benched for the next two practices." Abrams continued no longer in a jovial voice but in one that commanded respect and attention- there was a promise of retribution in his tone that suggested quick punishment to anyone who failed to heed his warning.

Soon the boys were being led through a basic series of stretches and strengthening exercises. The regimen was nothing new to Tony and he followed along with an ease borne from experience.

"Alright now that we are warmed-up we are going to do some speed drills. We will run in heats of four with the winners continuing on to the next heat."

Tony's pairings consisted of Carson, a boy named Alex who was an eighth grader, another freshman Tony had heard called "Sonar" who apparently was the school gossip and could get info on anything, and rounding out the group was Peter who despite his health limitations always seemed ready to try things. Glimpsing at his competition Tony figured Carson would be the biggest challenge as he seemed rather athletic. Alex was a bit bulkier and while well-toned probably wouldn't have much speed though Tony didn't want to face off against him in a tackling contest. "Sonar" also known as Shawn was hard to read so Tony figured he'd watch him closely too not wanting to count anyone out. Peter despite his big heart just didn't have the lung volume for intense sprints. By the time Tony's group was called- Daniel, Chris, and tweedledum and tweedledee were all advanced to the next heat- the twins had yet to compete.

"Alright group 6 hit the line." Coach Nelson bellowed.

Tony approached the line with confidence and got into position- at the whistle he shot instantly into action. As he predicted Carson was right with him. Peters immediately fell to the back and Sonar wasn't that far in front of him. Alex was holding his own only a few steps of the pace of Tony and Carson. Tony pulled from within himself and found another burst of energy and began accelerating- Carson hung with him for a bit but by the end of the dash Tony was the clear leader by about 6 steps.

"Nice job Tony. That's the fasted time so far- you just beat out last year's winner." Coach Briggs said pointing at Carson.

Tony looked up in surprise at that and shot an apologetic look at Carson.

"It's cool man I don't need the spotlight all the time. I like a challenge- it makes me better." Carson shot back with a tap on his shoulder.

The coaches words proved to be true as Tony easily won the rest of the heats.

"Looks like you may actually see some playing time man if you can catch a ball as well as you run." Chris, the kid who had inquired of his interest in sports the night before, told him as they moved to the next drill.

"Alright next were going to work on some passing drills. When I call your name you'll run out about 100 yards then veer left and try to catch the pass. Will repeat the drill to the right afterwards."

This drill went equally as well for Tony as he caught all his passes with ease. Not that this said a whole lot- it's not too difficult to catch when no one is trying to knock you down. Apparently the coach agreed because the next drill involved two kids racing for the ball trying to push their way into position. Tony's speed served him well and each time he managed to beat his opponent to the ball.

"Alright boy's last thing we will do today is some simple defensive practice- one on one. Goal is to knock your opponent to the ground. The contact has to be between the shoulders and knees- no lower or higher."

Tony's first opponent was Peter and just like the running Tony easily had the advantage though Peter was stronger than he looked and gave a bit of resistance. After Peter Tony faced off against Carson. The two boys were an even match with similar builds and at first no one seemed to move but finally Tony got the upper hand with some sneaky footwork. Next came Sonar who Tony once again easily bested. Finally he faced off against Alex and like Tony had predicted earlier he went down hard. Alex grinned at him though and offered a hand up. Tony smiled back and quickly accepted. Getting knocked down was part of the game- one he hoped to avoid as much as possible with his speed or with a little help from good defenders one of which would hopefully be of the same quality as Alex.

"Alright gentleman that's it for the day. I'll post the results of tryouts later with rankings. Top 20 players will see game time, but everyone else still has a chance to earn a spot if they improve in practice. Hit the showers and good job."

As one the boys turned towards the showers smiles on their faces and a bond of brotherhood already forming due to the shared experiences of the day.

It was a happy Tony who hit his bunk that night. He couldn't wait to see the results. Hopefully Saturday would come quickly.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9- WEEKEND CHALLENGES

Weekends at the Academy were much more lax then the normal weekday routine. The boys were allowed to sleep in and the mess hall was open longer for meals. Older residents were even allowed off-campus privileges assuming they had all the proper forms completed. It was a happy time, usually, with a lot of informal sporting events or games taking place across campus. There was a stable on the back half of the campus that allowed for riding as well as a large gymnasium and an in and outdoor pool. Overall the facilities at the Academy were really everything the rich parents paid for even if some of the instructors were not.

Tony woke up around 9am- definitely a late morning for him. Apparently it was late for his roommates too who all seemed to be absent. Tony wondered for a second why he had slept so late considering practice hadn't been all that hard and he was normally an early riser. As he started to sit up his body let him know why he had slept in as suddenly a pounding headache echoed across his skull. He'd had a slight headache last night but had thought nothing of it considering it had been an emotional week in a new place. What he felt now was no longer slight. Tony suffered the occasional migraine and he fervently prayed this would not become a full blown one. Groaning softly Tony lifted his hands to his forehead and rubbed it in slow circles trying to ease the pain. He knew he needed to get up and get some pain meds from his toiletry kit in the bathroom, but the distance from his bed to the bathroom seemed insurmountable at the moment. Fortunately growing up in a far from nurturing environment had taught him a lot about self-preservation and after a few moments of putting off the inevitable Tony stumbled towards the bathroom.

Thankfully his kit was easy to locate and he still had some Excedrin. Dry swallowing the pills he grabbed a washcloth and lightly moistened it under warm tap water. All of this was done in the dark as not to send off any more painful spikes to his head. Soon he was staggering back towards his bunk stopping briefly to pull the window drapes closed. He lay down and draped the cloth across his eyes praying for a quick release.

Tony wasn't sure how much time passed before he heard the sound of a door opening. The pain was still there easing only slightly since taking the meds earlier.

It was Tyler who had eased the door open. He had decided to return to the dorm to get in some peaceful reading knowing most of the other boys would spend their day outside or in the rec rooms. He was startled by the darkness of the room when he walked in. He glanced around the bunks trying to figure out why someone had pulled the drapes closed since he had left earlier in the morning. After a few moments his eyes landed on the bed of his newest dorm member and he took in the washcloth over the eyes. Walking softly towards the boy he kneeled down beside his bunk and whispered.

"What's wrong little man?" The nickname had been donned on him yesterday by the twins who felt everyone deserved a code name. Tony wasn't particularly fond of the name considering he really wasn't all that little in build, but trying to argue with them had proved futile and the name had stuck.

Tyler had to lean forward to make out Tony's mumbled response of "headache."

"Must be pretty bad. Did you take something yet?"

"Excedrin at 9."

"Alright well its only 11 now so you can't take anything else yet but I have a heating compress in my trunk if you want to try that instead of the washcloth. I'm no stranger to headaches myself considering my poor eyesight and my love of books."

"Please" was Tony's pain filled reply.

It didn't take Tyler long to get the compress and soon the long dry wash cloth was replaced by the soothing heat of the compress. It gave of a faint smell of vanilla also.

"My mom is the one who started me on the scents. Hope that's okay. Vanilla always soothes me the most."

"Thanks" Tony softly replied with an attempt at a smile behind it.

"No problem man. I'm just going to read in the corner. I'll use my book light so it shouldn't bother you. Just let me know if you need anything."

A brief thumbs up was all the acknowledgement he needed to know his message had been received.

The next few hours passed in companionable silence with Tony eventually drifting off into a restful sleep. It was around 2pm the next time someone entered the room. It was Daniel this time and he immediately knew something was up. Noticing Tyler he walked over to him and asked in a hushed voice.

"What is going on?"

"I came in around 11 to find the room dark and Tony still in bed. Apparently he gets bad headaches sometimes. He's been resting better since I lent him the compress. He might need more meds when he wakes up. He has been a bit more restless the last few minutes so I suspect that will be soon."

As if hearing the whispered conversation regarding him Tony gave a light groan and his hand moved to lift the now cool compress off his head. At the sign of movement Daniel moved to a kneeling position beside him.

"How are you feeling now? Headache any better?"

"Yeah, it's still there but it is more tolerable now. More like a normal headache. I probably should take some more meds and try to eat something."

"Sounds like a plan. There are some granola bars in my desk. Do you want to try one of those?"

"Thanks that would be perfect."

That being said Tony was soon once more walking towards the bathroom and Daniel was fetching the granola bars. Daniel watched as Tony ate one and was relieved to note a little more color coming to his face.

"Coach posted the results of yesterday's try-outs."

"Yeah" Tony said looking more alert than he had all morning clearly eager to hear the results.

Daniel grinned at him but said nothing more.

"Hey, no fair, don't leave a sick man hanging." Tony complained in a mock whine.

Tyler chuckled at the two's interaction. They seemed almost like brothers at times. Something he personally felt was a good thing considering Daniel didn't have any brothers and he was too young to be a dad. Both those boys could use some companionship and they seemed to genuinely complement each other considering both were intelligent, athletic and compassionate from everything he could tell.

"Alright Little Man, hold yourself together. You made the team. In fact you were number 15 which is very impressive for someone not even in high school yet."

Tony smiled and looked down for a second a faint blush coloring his cheeks at the complement. He wasn't used to praise and to receive it from someone he admired was even better. This day may have started of rough but it would still go down in Tony's books as one of the best days he'd had in a long time thanks to these new found friends and the opportunity to use his athletic gifts.

"You feel up to going for a walk? I can show you around the rest of campus you haven't seen yet?"

"Sounds good- just let me grab some sunglasses just in case."

"Cool, you going to join us Tyler?"

"Sure."

And with that, the three roommates set off to find some joy in the rest of the day.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10- WEEKEND CONTINUED

Tony's favorite part of the tour turned out to be the stables. He had ridden some growing up with his mom before she died. She had loved horses and even owned a gentle mare named Peaches that she taught Tony to ride on. After his mom died his dad had sold the horse. It had broken Tony's heart as the mare had been who he went to when he wanted to remember his mom. His dad had told him that he sold her because Tony needed to stop wallowing in self-pity and move on with his life. That had been the beginning of the distance between father and son. Getting to see the stable today had brought on a wave of memories and a little bit of grief. Daniel and Tyler had stood by him quietly and if they noticed the tears in his eyes at any point they didn't comment.

It turned out Tyler had a gelding in the stable named Merlin. It seemed like a decent mount – a little pushy when it came to wanting treats, but overall a good horse. Tyler promised to let Tony ride him sometime when he was filling better and Tony looked forward to taking him up on the offer. There were a decent amount of school horses too and for the most part they seemed like reliable mounts. Tony decided the stable would be his escape when he needed time to think. The football field was great but there were a lot of kids there usually. A stable had a more isolated quiet feel that Tony craved on occasion.

After the stable they had shown Tony the pools and then the rec rooms. The rec rooms were loud today as many boys were gathered playing pick-up games of pool, ping pong, fuse ball and darts. When the three boys entered Carson noticed them right away and came over.

"Hey guys!" He exclaimed with joy nearly shouting. "Did you see the football results? I can't believe how great our little man did. I can't remember a time when a junior high kid made it into the top twenty. You definitely deserved it too. I can't wait to play with you in a real game."

Tony smiled at Carson's happy greeting while at the same time trying not to wince in pain at the volume of his comments.

"Yeah man it was totally cool. Tyler and I were just showing Tony around, but I think we are going to head out to the cafeteria now. It is a bit loud in here and Tony's got a bit of a headache." Daniel responded.

"Oh sure that sounds good. Maybe I'll join you. Sorry about the head man. I'll tone it down." Carson replied bring his voice to a much quieter level.

"No problem. You don't have to leave if you're in the middle of something though." Tony replied.

"Nah, I just got killed in darts its best to leave now before my pride gets hurt anymore." Carson said.

Tyler and Daniel were laughing at him causing Tony to think that Carson losing at darts was nothing new. The next comment proved Tony's thinking right.

"I thought you got banned from darts considering you can't even hit the cork surrounding the board let alone the bull's-eye."

An embarrassed shrug was the only answer after that.

Soon the boys were seated in the mess hall. It was pizza night and Tony was happy. Pizza was the best comfort food ever. He was a little unsure how his stomach would handle the pizza at first considering the level of pain he had been in earlier but as he savored his first bite he quickly decided it would be okay.

When the boys finished eating they headed out to the courtyard to sit against the trees and watch one of the pick-up football games. Kids tried to get Tony in on one but he refused not quite up to that level of activity yet. Carson and Daniel were soon drafted though and Tony enjoyed watching them play. Around 7pm Tyler noticed Tony starting to rub his forehead again and decided to prompt the boy into going inside to rest.

"Hey Tony. I think I'm going to head up to the dorm to read some more. Do you want to come or stay here?" Tyler figured giving him a choice was better than putting him on the spot about his health.

"Dorm I think." Tony said. As he stood up he started to sway and soon Tyler had a steadying hand at his elbow.

"Thanks. I guess I'm still not feeling a hundred percent. Probably better take some meds and lay down."

"Yeah probably."

Soon the boys were back in the dorm and Tony had changed into sleeping clothes and taken some more meds. As he lay on his bunk he had a sudden thought about the next day.

"Hey Tyler?"

"Yeah."

"Do you go to chapel in the morning?"

"Um no. I'm Jewish; Daniel and the twins do though. I think it starts at 10."

"Cool can you ask Daniel to make sure I'm up in case I'm sleeping when they get back?"

"Sure thing kid. Sleep well."

"Thanks. I mean it thanks for everything- helping me feel better, the tour, bringing me back…"

"Think nothing of it. Now stop stalling and get some rest you don't want a headache tomorrow if you are going to church I heard the preacher can be real fire and brimstone."

Tony chuckled at the image but soon followed the advice and before he knew it he was asleep grateful for his friends and anticipating a new day.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11- Academy Chapel

Tyler had made sure to pass along Tony's interest in chapel and his need for a wake-up call. As a result, Daniel found himself gently shaking Tony's shoulder at 8. Tony's blue eyes opened slowly and blinked a few times trying to adjust to the morning light.

"How are you feeling today?" Daniel whispered so as not to wake up the others not attending Chapel.

"Fine" Tony immediately replied. Daniel rolled his eyes slightly at the response considering Tony hadn't even thought about it before responding. It was one of those auto pilot answers someone has been conditioned to use.

"Try again Tony. I want details. I'm not sure I can trust your fine as far as I can throw it."

Tony started abet at that response not used to someone actually caring how he felt. One look at Daniel told him that he meant it though so Tony started to reevaluate his body.

"Ummm my head still hurts some, but it's pretty dull. I'll probably still take it slow today. I'm fine for chapel though."

"Okay. Get dressed then and we will go down to breakfast and then walk over. The Twins are coming too."

"Yeah Tyler said they would. I'll just be a minute."

Daniel nodded his understanding and soon both boys were getting ready for the day.

By 8:30 the boys had made it to breakfast. Around 30 kids were in the Cafeteria this morning indicating Chapel was probably fairly well attended. Breakfast was a quiet affair and by 9:30 the majority of the hall was headed towards the chapel.

The building reminded Tony of some of the catholic Churches in his hometown. The Front door was decorated with ornate Stain Glass Windows depicting different scenes from the life of Christ. The familiarity brought a sense of comfort to Tony. He had attended Mass for as long as he could remember first with his mom and later with their cook Maria.

Upon walking into the chapel Tony crossed himself before sitting with his dorm mates on a pew toward the back.

"Catholic right?" Mark asked.

"Yeah?" Tony asked puzzled by the comment.

"I don't mean anything by it. I just noticed you did the sign of the cross and the Catholic kids are pretty much the only ones who do it. We're Baptist so I noticed the difference. Chapel here is non-denominational though I think once a month there is a visiting Catholic Chaplin.

"Oh. I was raised Catholic but I have been to plenty of other churches too- so I don't mind the differences though I will probably check out the Catholic Mass also."

"I'll go with you. I'm Lutheran, but the liturgy used in Catholic Mass is often more similar to my upbringing then some of what we do here." Daniel added.

Before the boys could discuss more the sound of a bell let them no service would begin shortly.

"Good Morning gentleman. It is good to see you this Sunday Morning. Today we will be discussing the idea of Identity and who we are in Christ. Please stand and join in our opening song- _Here We are to Worship."_

Tony stood with the rest of the boys and closed his eyes as he listened to the words of the song. It was one he was less familiar with as it was more a contemporary Christian song as opposed to the hymns he was raised with, but the melody was simple and pleasant and he let the words wash over him.

Before long the Pastor was reading a passage from Romans about not living for yourself, but living as Christ. The message followed as a lesson on forgiveness and the promise of new creation through Christ. New creation sounded pretty good to Tony. There was a lot of his past he wouldn't mind reshaping and he sure hoped his future would be filled with less angst. He liked the idea of second chances and not being alone. There had been times growing up that his faith in God was the only thing that allowed him to keep trying each day. Living without love was painful and he clung deeply to the promise of a kind of love that never failed or disappeared. He wasn't always sure he trusted that the love was real. He couldn't always understand how God worked, but somehow he always ended up back in church and when he was their the words, songs and people always lifted him up and gave him just enough hope to make it through another day. Tony supposed this had to be God. Maybe he wished God would do more for him, but really who was he to question the one who created the world. He supposed for now he'd try not to question too much and just be grateful for any sense of peace he could find and hope over time God would reveal more to him.

Altogether the service was nice. No Eucharist a clear difference from Mass, but the words and songs were uplifting and hopeful. The message was far from fire and brimstone thankfully- Tony got enough of that from his dad. If you believed that man he was destined for Hell a long time ago. Good thing Tony stopped believing him years ago.

As the boys walked out of church Daniel spoke up "So what did you think?"

"Somewhat different from what I was used to but I liked it. The Minister has a nice way with words and paints a picture nicely. I liked that last song too. The one about God never letting go. I liked it's connection to Psalm 23 that is one of my favorite passages."

"Yeah that song is pretty cool. I think it is called _Never Let Go_ by Matt Redmond. We sing it sometimes at my church back home." Daniel added.

"Your head still okay I noticed you squinting a bit at the end?"

"Geez nothing gets by you. I guess I could use some more Ibprophen or something and I may lie down again before lunch but it's not bad. "

"If it still hurts after lunch maybe we should go to the infirmary just in case."

"No, that is not necessary. It is just a headache and I am used to them. There just part of life. They can't do anything more for me at the moment than what I can do myself. I have some of my stronger medications with them already if I was to get a real bad one, but that is not the case right now. Thanks for caring though."

"Don't think too much into it little man- he probably just wants to make sure your talents are ready for football practice Monday." Mark joined in trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah that is true as Captain I want all my best men out on the field." Daniel quipped back.'

Tony laughed and was soon chatting back and forth about football and its many merits.

The rest of the day passed in easy camaraderie between the boys and by evening Tony felt almost a hundred percent and was ready to tackle a new week.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12- Relapse

When Tony had gone to bed Sunday night he had thought his head ache was gone and everything was moving in the right direction unfortunately around 3am he awoke head pounding and stomach churning. Apparently the minor headache had been replace d by a full-fledged migraine. Head spinning Tony pushed himself from his bed and stumbled towards the bathroom. He didn't bother with lights as he felt his way to the nearest stall and kneeled down by the toilet fingers desperately grasping the porcelain seat and body trembling in a combination of pain and anticipation of what was to come. Tony had made it just in time and soon the dinner that had tasted good a few hours earlier was making a reappearance. This was the part of migraines Tony hated most- the pain made him sick and then getting sick made the pain increase two-fold which made him feel more sick. Once the cycle started it wouldn't stop without some form of medical intervention. Unfortunately for Tony his meds weren't allowed in the dorm in that he had an injectable form of imitrex for serious cases like this. Tony whimpered as he continued getting sick praying for relief or help.

Meanwhile Daniel had awoken sensing something was off in the dorm. He waited a minute before moving trying to decipher what was wrong. Then he heard the unmistakable sound of someone being violently ill. He let his eyes wander across the dorm taking note of who was missing and sighed softly when he realized it was their youngest recruit who apparently wasn't feeling as good as he had hoped. Daniel pushed himself out of bed and walked to Tyler's bed first before going to check on Tony.

"Tyler" he whispered gently.

"Yeah?" the boy replied waking quickly. Before Daniel could inform him of what was going on he heard the sounds of vomiting himself.

"Tony?" he questioned.

"yeah."

"I'll go get the nurse – I'll ask about meds too since I think he mentioned he has some on file."

"Thanks" Daniel said now approaching Tony himself since Tyler was handling the nurse.

As he entered the bathroom he grabbed a rag and rinsed it in cool water then approached the sick boy.

"Helps on the way." He whispered as he laid the cloth on the back of Tony's neck

He got no reply apart from quiet sobs and dry retching.

Thankfully Tyler was quick and back with the nurse in fairly short order.

"Oh child." The gentle voice of the nurse said.

"Tony I've got your shot here I'm gonna give it to you then we will wait a few minutes for it to kick in and get you to the infirmary,

Tony made no response that he understood but didn't flinch either when the nurse went ahead with her plan.

Twenty minutes later Tony was resting in the infirmary after Daniel had carried him there.

Definitely not the way he had wanted to start a new week, but sometime that's life.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13- Monday

Once Daniel had got Tony to the infirmary and got himself back to the dorm it was around 4:30 and almost pointless to try and get back to sleep since 5am was the typical wake up time if the dorm wanted to make 5:30 calisthenics on time which of course they did since no one wanted Sergeant Jackson screaming at them bright and early Monday morning.

Forgoing sleep Daniel quickly put on a uniform and grabbed his science text book figuring to get some last minute studying in instead. Before he got started he let his eyes scan the dorm once more making sure nothing else was out of order. It appeared Tyler had been able to fall back asleep after running for the nurse. Not surprising really Tyler fell asleep at the drop of a hat; he woke up just as quickly though which made him a good second in command in Daniel's eyes because he was basically always alert and ready when needed. Everyone else also seemed to be peacefully sleeping and so Daniel relaxed a bit more and allowed his focus to shift from his unit to his studies.

Thirty minutes passed all too soon and in short order an alarm was sounding by Tyler's bed. The boy let it ring for around a minute though he had been wide awake at the initial ring. He let it go, though, to assure the rest of the room would wake as well. Carson was the first to notice Tony was missing.

"Hey where is little man?" Carson called out in concern as soon as he noticed the youngest's bed was empty.

"Got real sick a few hours ago. Seems he suffers from migraines sometimes. Daniel got him to the infirmary." Tyler remarked quickly and efficiently.

"That sucks." The twins said.

"Language." Daniel chided gently.

"Well it does." Mark mumbled under his breath with Mitch nodding his head in agreement.

Daniel sent them a look but choose not to bother them about their whining this once after all it did suck that Tony was sick and unfortunately the whole unit would probably be feeling some pain once Sergeant Jackson realized they were a man down.

"Looks like he won't be a part of the football team after all. That's good I didn't really want to play with a baby any ways." Paul commented rudely.

"His spot is secure. Sergeant Abrams chooses based on talent and illness will not disqualify him so get over your jealousy of his talent and act like the upper classmen you are. You need to care for everyone in this unit because someday they may be the one saving your ass." Daniel retorted quickly an edge to his voice that was not meant to be played with.

"Hey how come you get to use crass language?" Carson interjected lamely trying to ease the tension with a little bit of humor.

Daniel's eyes shifted to Carson knowing his intent and appreciating it. "Because I'm the lead it's almost perfunctionary that I make rules and standards but don't follow through with them after all our esteem leader Sergeant Jackson is the one who taught me that is what it means to be a good leader." Daniel replied sarcasm heavy.

"So true!" The twins stated.

"Not true." Tweedledee and Tweedledum argued.

Everyone else simply rolled their eyes and continued getting ready for the day. By 5:20 the dorm was ready and on their way to calisthenics prepared to face the wrath of Sergeant Jackson and the gloom that was Monday morning.

Sure enough when FDR arrived in the courtyard Sergeant Jackson immediately noticed Tony's absence.

"Got rid of your dead weight did you FDR?" He snickered.

"Anthony Dinozzo is in the infirmary under medical supervision." Daniel responded with no emotion and a blank expression.

"Is he now? Not man enough to face a Monday morning. Too bad for you that he is such a weakling- your unit now has double drills."

"Great" Carson muttered under breath.

"What was that Mr. Alexander?" Sergeant Jackson asked having heard Carson's muttering and hence calling him out by his last name. "Not happy with my decision just for that you can do triple drills."

FDR all glared at their remaining youngest member but was smart enough not to verbalize anything.

"All of you except for Mr. Rogers and Mr. Smith. They have been model students and can instead simply time you." Sergeant Jackson continued proving once more that Greg and Paul were his lackeys as he let them off.

Unfortunately FDR was used to this treatment and made no complaints but simply got started. Thankfully the remaining members of the unit were excellent athletes and able to complete the assignment though by the time they made it to breakfast they were all dead on their feet and it wasn't even 8am.

Daniel prayed Tony was having a better morning then the rest of his dorm mates. If only he knew the truth…


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14- Infirmary

While the boys had been starting Calisthenics Tony, had been trying his hardest to lie as still as possible and not trigger the painful headache any more by moving. Unfortunately he wasn't succeeding. He had apparently waited too long to get his meds and the pain was still overwhelming him. His body was trembling in response to the pain and the tremors were not helping his situation any as even the minute movements caused pain. Tears rolled down his cheeks and his breaths were slow and shallow.

The nurse was concerned about the youngster- and wanted to try giving him more medication, but to do so she would need to contact the boy's father since it would mean doing an additional injection which was a much higher dosage and came with risk of side effects so she would need parental permission. She had wanted to try and wait for a slightly more decent hour before calling his dad, but after hearing another sharp breath and seeing more tears she decided the boy's condition outweighed a parent's need for sleep and she grabbed the emergency contact list.

The phone rand six times before going to voicemail on the home number. Before leaving a message she decided to hang up and trying once more. This time someone answered.

"This had better be good it is 5:30 in the morning." Came an aggravated voice on the other side."

"Is this Anthony Dinozzo Senior?" the nurse replied in a calm voice not bothered by the father's frustration.

"Who wants to know?"

"This nurse Ella Thompson from Franklin Academy I am calling regarding your son Anthony Dinozzo Junior?"

"I should have known. What did the brat do now? Surely a nurse wouldn't call regarding expulsion."

The nurse was unfortunately not shocked by this man's intolerant behavior. She had seen it far too many times before. Many of the boys at the academy were here simply because their parents were to self- involved to actually care for and raise their own children.

"Young Anthony has done nothing wrong- in fact to my knowledge he has been a model student thus far. He is actually quite ill at the moment- we administered his migraine medicine, but it seems to be having no significant effect and I would like permission to administer a higher dose."

"You called me at this ungodly hour for a headache. Tell the boy to suck it up and never call this early again." Anthony Dinozzo said angry and the proceeded to slam the phone down leaving the Nurse with a loud ringing signaling the sharp disconnection.

The nurse frowned heavily at the phone and sighed. Her hands were tied now unless the boys condition worried she could do nothing more for another four hours. Her heart broke at the thought of watching the child suffer more, and she considered calling an ambulance for him simply so he could get treatment overridden on his behalf. Unfortunately she knew that would not go over well with the administration- so instead she decided she would do what she could to comfort the child and pray no complications arose. Slowly she walked to the curtains in the infirmary and pulled them tightly shut hoping to dim the lights as much as possible to prevent further pain.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15- Help & Transport

The pain was overwhelming Tony and the nausea had returned with a vengeance causing him to dry heave repeatedly only worsening the pain. To top it off he was freezing. He prayed for unconsciousness at this point just to find some relief.

Nurse Thompson was beyond worried now. She had seen her share of migraines, but never one so severe and in a child so young. She knew the poor child couldn't take much more and it was time to make a decision. She decided that it was time to take Tony to the hospital- the administration might hate her for it, but at this point she didn't care it was what was best for the child. So she dialed the phone.

"911 what is your emergency?" Came the calm voice of the emergency operator.

"Hello my name is Nurse Ella Thompson and I am calling from Franklin Academy. I have a 12 year old male under my care who suffers from extreme migraines. He has had his medication with no change- and is currently in danger of going it to shock due to pain and dehydration. I feel he needs more advanced care then I can provide."

"Alright Nurse Thompson a unit is on its way. Are you currently in the infirmary?"

"Yes- and I have already notified the front gate to expect you and a runner will direct you to us."

"Very good- the unit is about ten minutes out."

With that parting comment the phone lines were disconnected. Nurse Thompson wandered over to Tony who was once more dry heaving over the side of the medical cot.

"Oh Child…Help is on the way." She whispered gently- not moving to touch him as to not add any more pain.

The 911 operator was accurate in the timing of the paramedics and soon a pair of medics was approaching Tony.

"This the child?" The first medic whispered noting the pale trembling child.

"Yes, his name is Tony. He had the max dose of his imitrex at around 4:30 this morning."

"One or two doses?"

"Just one- I couldn't gain parental consent for the second?"

The medic looked at her in concern over this wondering if they had right to transport.

"Don't worry," Nurse Thompson intervened sensing the problem, "the school has medical proxy for transportation and emergencies."

The medic nodded relieved and moved towards the child.

"Hey Tony, my name is John and I am here to help. I'm gonna touch you know and get some vitals- I apologize in advance for any pain this might cause."

Tony made no indication of having heard the medic- the tears rolling freely from his clenched eyes. The medic slowly reached out to one of Tony's arms and unwound it from the position Tony had it in around his stomach. Tony flinched violently at the touch but didn't fight it.

"That's good kiddo- nice and slow. I'm gonna have to uncurl you a little to get a blood pressure but I'll try to be quick."

The medic proceeded to do this and soon enough he had recorded vitals.

"Alright kiddo I'm gonna get a line in you know so we can give you some pain meds. Any allergies?"

"Only penicillin is noted in his file." The nurse remarked.

"Ok then let's get some good stuff on board and get you feeling better."

The I.V. was established though it took a few sticks due to Tony's dehydrated condition. Soon though the narcotics were administered and the promise of relief was in sight.

"Alright we're going to load him up now. We are headed to Children's Memorial."

"Thank you."

Soon only ten minutes after their arrival Tony was being rolled out to the waiting ambulance.

As luck would have it this occurred right as FDR was headed exhaustedly towards breakfast after the nightmare of calisthenics they had just been put through. Daniel noticed the ambulance immediately and his eyes looked with concern as it pulled away. He wished he could go check-in with the nurse to get details, but knew better than to interfere in an emergency and instead sent up a quick prayer on Tony's behalf.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16- Life Goes On

Daniel stood still watching the ambulance pull away. He might have stayed longer had it not been for a gentle tap on his shoulder. Looking to the right he saw the steady concerned gaze of Tyler. Daniel nodded understanding the silent communication. It was time to move on. The others in FDR aside from the lackeys stood behind Tyler clearly waiting for Daniel to make the first move.

"Time for breakfast" Daniel said in a calm tone and turned to move to the meal hall. The other boys fell in line quickly at his cue. They all remained silent as they went through the line. Once they sat at the table, however, that changed.

"Do you think Tony's ok?" Carson asked in fear.

"He'll be fine Carson." Daniel assured gently trying to calm the younger boy's fears.

"Yeah it's a migraine painful sure, but not deadly." Tyler interjected.

"Then how come he went to the hospital." Carson persisted not yet convinced.

"Stronger meds in the hospital probably. We can check in with Nurse Emma after class and practice for more details. Till then keep your head on." Daniel said a bit firmer this time.

Carson nodded his understanding and went back to his food. From there little talking took place since the boys were exhausted and hungry.

At 8:30 the bell for classes sounded and the boys left in different directions for their subjects.

Daniel had sergeant Abrams first and decided to give the man a heads up about Tony.

"Sergeant, can I have a minute?" Daniel asked politely.

"Of Course Daniel. Is this about your newest edition to FDR?"

"Yes sir. You heard?"

"I did. I just spoke to Emma- I mean Nurse Thompson." Sergeant Abrams corrected a light blush flushing his skin at the slight slip.

Daniel tucked that fact into the back of his head wondering if the scuttlebutt about the two's relationship might be true.

"Did she have any updates?"

"He's at the hospital resting now. Took a bit to get a mix of pain meds that seemed to help, but now he is resting. Good chance he'll be back home by dinner if they can get him rehydrated."

"I'm glad sir. Is it alright to presume his position on the team is still secure?"

"Of course. Sick days are permitted."

"I figured but I wanted to catch you before Paul and Greg."

"Noted. Now why don't you take a seat the others should be coming in soon."

Daniel did so and the rest of the class went by without complications as did the school day. Soon it was time for practice and despite the early morning drills Daniel and the others from FDR held their own.

Dinner followed in short order in its typical fashion and when it was complete Daniel looked to Tyler for a second.

"Ty why don't you lead the group back to dorms. I need to stop by somewhere first."

Tyler nodded his acceptance.

"Say hi to Nurse Emma for us and hopefully Tony." Mark and Mitch said with troublesome grins indicating they had guessed exactly where Daniel planned to be.

"Will do." He said with a smile back not surprised they had guessed his motives. He watched his group walk off and then made the journey to the infirmary. Upon arrival he knocked on the door gently before entering. A quick glance in the room brought a smile to his face. Tony was indeed back and he was even sitting up in a bed in the corner head on his knees gazing at the bed sheets as if in deep thought.

"Hey little man." Daniel remarked gently approaching the 12 year old.

"Daniel. Hi." Tony said his eyes quickly rising at the sound of his name. A look of surprise evident at the presence of a visitor.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better. Little loopy from the meds, but it's down to an annoying drum beat instead of a machine gun in my head."

"Progress then."

"Yeah. Did I miss much?"

"Not really- Sergeant Jackson had fun running nightmare drills, class, normal drills in football, food. You know the normal stuff."

"I hope the drills weren't because of me." Tony said in concern.

Daniel internally cringed to himself wishing he had left that part out he should have remembered how sharp Tony was and that he might put the two together.

"Don't blame yourself- if it hadn't been your absence it would have been someone else and in truth Carson was sort of the foot in mouth cause this time anyway." Daniel replied noting to himself to let Carson know he put some of the blame on him so Tony wouldn't feel guilty.

"That stinks. Why does Sergeant Jackson get away with that?"

"Not sure exactly- rumor has it he's related to the commodore. All I know is he's nasty but he usually tops right before he violates all regs. Sergeant Abrams does a good job keeping him in check too."

"Yeah Sergeant Abrams is great. He stopped by earlier too. Told me my place on the team was secure and that he looked forward to seeing me in action again soon." Tony said with a smile and a hint of pride. The comment though was followed by a large yawn.

"Seems like I should let you get to sleep. Just wanted to check –in."

"Thanks. Nurse Emma said I might be up for classes by Wednesday. Have to rest tomorrow though, but I might be back in the dorms."

"Sounds good. I'll stop by after class to see if you've been released. Until then rest up. The dorms aren't the same without our mascot." Daniel teased.

Tony chuckled and then laid down pulling the sheet over his head to hide the light and get some rest.

Daniel waved to Nurse Emma and took his leave as well relieved his youngest was on the mend.


End file.
